


A Fresh Plate

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogata likes pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fresh Plate

Tsutsui held as still as he could, but he could still feel the sticky trickle down the back of his legs. "Ogata!" He was suddenly fed fingers that tasted a melted butter. 

There was a scrape down the bottom of his spine as the plastic knife cut through the fluffy pancakes delicately arranged upon his buttocks. With a gasp, Tsutsui reveled in the slight pain and the taste in his mouth. He licked and sucked every drop off as he felt lips and a tongue against him, nibbling at his flesh, and the pancakes. When Ogata followed a trail of syrup with his tongue, and lapped at the area where it pooled, Tsutsui tensed and arched his back. He felt the food slide off, and the syrup and butter flow into the welts from the plastic knife. Ogata took the knife in hand again and trailed it along Tsutsui's creamy white thighs, and let the delicate teeth of it catch at the underside of Tsutsui's cock. Tsutsui cried out as he came; collapsing on the floor and squishing the remainder of the pancakes. 

Ogata turned him on his back and licked at the new spill. "My dear, sweet boy. We'll have to have breakfast again sometime." 

Tsutsui licked his lips. "Are you sure you're full?" 

Ogata sunk his teeth into the flesh of Tsutsui's shoulder. "I'm sure I could eat a little more, or maybe feed a little to you?" 

"I'm hungry master... I think you'll have to feed me a lot." 

Ogata stroked his own cock with a syrupy hand, then pressed it against Tsutsui's sticky, buttery backside. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want you to go hungry."

Afterward, Tsutsui walked strangely for several days and blushed whenever anyone mentioned the sweet-smelling cologne he was wearing.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on an old hard drive. I'm fairly certain it was written just to prove that I *could*.


End file.
